1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjusting element with a closed first end, a cylinder, a piston arranged in the cylinder so as to be displaceable and dividing the cylinder into a first work space remote of the first end and a second work space in proximity to the first end, and a piston rod arranged at one side of the piston and projecting through the first work space, the piston rod being guided out of the cylinder concentric to a center longitudinal axis of the cylinder at a second end opposite from the first end so as to be sealed by a guiding and sealing device, the adjusting element further having a device for detecting the piston rod position and/or the extended length of the adjusting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjusting elements of the type mentioned above have been known for a long time and are applied in hatches, covers, or hoods of machine parts or of motor vehicles to assist in the convenient automatic or manual opening and closing thereof.